


Witch  battle Magdalene

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Daphne and Marissa have their first witch battle with Martin, Sierra and Hollie. Sometimes a witch is a bit more then you signed up for... visually





	Witch  battle Magdalene

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry (Daphne):772 words |  
> Simon (Martin): 718 words |  
> Bun (Marissa): 443 words |  
> Prince (Sierra): 625 words |  
> Liz (Hollie): 1022 words |  
> Beetle (Witch): 937 words |
> 
> EXP: 5  
> Item: nothing  
> Pur: -50

Daphne peeked her head down an alley, looking around for a labyrinth or whatever Flow called it was since the little fox hadn't been very helpful this morning before running off. Finding nothing she moved down to the park, searching around there for a bit before spotting an odd, magically looking circle. Was that it? What did she do now? She hadn't seen any other Magi like Salem said, will they know to come here?

Martin had meant to go find a witch on his own today, if his constant glancing was anything to go off of. He managed to track a trail down to the park, where it seemed somebody he didn't know had already gotten there. "Ugh. Did it really have to go in basically the middle of town?" He half mumbled, gesturing at the circle.

Isa was thinking about hanging out at the beach today, but as she took the long way she saw a pair of people standing together. One she recognized sort of as a taller boy from the meeting, the other was a girl she didn't know at all. She came to a stop next to the two of them, rubbing her arm as she looked between them. "Ah, good morning?" She offered slowly.

Sierra held her soul gem close as she followed the magic trail. With everything going on, doing something as routine as searching for witches and familiars felt strange. Still it was necessary... for multiple reasons. She glanced up seeing a group gathering. It being more Rose Cucks was something she considered before spotting Martin. Well, either he was a double agent this whole time, currently getting ganged up on, or this had nothing to do with those flowery assholes. No matter the case, it'd be best to go find out. She put away her soul gem and jogged over to them.

Hollie felt her stomach churn. She had been feeling like her head was stuffed with clouds and dizzy ever since the meeting, she shook her head to clear her thoughts as she rode her bike along the boardwalk. Hunting witches will help clear her head, or at least keep away the effects of bad thoughts, she had decided. In the distance she spotted some familiar faces gathering in an alleyway. Sara--no, Sienna? The member of the poly that she hadn't spoken to yet as well as two faces she recognized vaguely from the meeting. Feeling the tug of energy in her gem she parked her bike and jogged on over.

"Hey guys, any clue as to what's in there yet"? She asked, gem already in hand.

Daphne had decided to wait for a bit to see if anyone showed up before going in, and unfortunately someone did. She looked between the boy who showed up, upset about the circle and the very cold looking girl. "Morning, are you two Magi?" she asked, if they could see the circle then they had to be right? Or maybe they were like Salem...

"Oh, uh, yes- Hello I'm Martin and-" He stumbled over more words, while seeing Sierra and Holly a little bit off. He shook his head. "Sorry but I- I don't think I know either of your names yet." Martin remembered seeing the blue haired girl at the meeting, which still was making his stomach fill with dread and panic. This probably wasn't going to be a good first impression.

"It would be really, really awkward if we weren't." Isa said as she glanced to see two other girls coming up. This would be interesting. She transformed, holding her arm and nodding to the spot of magic. "That's where we have to go, right?"

Sierra transformed as she approached and summoned her weapon. It seemed like they were also there for the witch at least. She tried to summon up cheerful energy that clearly wasn't there to give them a friendly greeting, "Hey."

Hollie followed the two blue themed girls' lead and transformed. A lot of new faces, she noted with a sigh as they all looked from one to the other, either nobody heard her question earlier or they simply didn't know the answer, either way she set her jaw and spoke "Hey uh, I'm Hollie and I'm guessing I'm the main healer here right now? So just let me know if you need any rescuing okay?" she offered before walking through the shift in reality.

Daphne spotted two more people headed towards them, maybe it's like instinct to know where to go. "Im Daphne, I just wasn't sure since the girl I talked to wasn't." She said, seeing the two that had showed up transformed already so hopefully that meant the circle was a labyrinth. Watching the girl called Hollie walk through, she turned to the others ``So we just walk into it?"

Martin waved to Sierra before turning back to Daphne. "Well- yeah that's basically it. From there it's just kill the witch inside without dying, and making sure the labyrinth thing doesn't, like, collapse on you." He remembered that he should transform before going inside, doing exactly that.

Isa nodded. "This is my first time fighting one, if that's any concern." She offered to Daphne with a small smile. "Isa."

"Just keep your head on your shoulders, don't fuck around, and you should get out alive," Sierra suggested, resting the length of her wand on her shoulder.

Hollie took a shaky breath as she stepped into the Labyrinth, it was almost beautiful, walls interlaced with intricate stained glass tableau's caused colour to dance around her in a dizzying array. She kept her eyes peeled for any signs of movement, a witch or a familiar, even some hapless rando who got dragged in. Summoning her spear, she gripped it tightly as the others filed in behind her, she could hear her heart thrumming in her ears as she waited for something to appear.

In the center of the large cathedral the magi all stepped into, was a pedestal upon which a golden statue rested, surrounded by odd humanoid familiars worshipping the idol, and illuminated by a spotlight from one of the stained glass pieces in the ceiling. A few familiars glance up at the intruders, but none stop attempting to praise their idol.

  
  


HEALTH

Daphne 60hp, Martin 60hp, Isa 60hp, Sierra 60hp, Hollie 85hp

Magdalene 80hp, Worshiper×15 25hp

Daphne nodded, "Yeah Flow was saying they needed to be killed but didn't really tell me how" she explained, before realizing she should also transform before following in. She glanced at the girl who told her not to fuck around, was that an issue? Who would mess around when you're supposed to be fighting something? Daphne returned Isa's smile with her own before following in after the Hollie girl. The labyrinth looked a lot different than what she pictured in her head at the time, far prettier and quieter except for the soft choir music that seemed to be coming from nowhere. She squinted at the odd figures around the middle, that had to be what they fought right? Taking a minute to figure out summoning her weapon, she aimed a shot off at the group. (18 to hit - 3 Dmg to Worshiper 1)

Martin looked around the space. The majority of the area, from the pews to stained glass that wasn't lucky enough to reflect the oh so perfect spotlight, was cast away in the dark. All he could think was that it was utterly disgusting. He aimed for the little centerpiece, only for his shot to go wide and shatter one of the panels behind it. "Shit-" He muttered.

(8 missed)

Isa activated her shield, twirling her parasol in front of her. "Well, this ought to be fun." She said slowly, looking around the room.

(+25 hp via shield)

Sierra looked around the labyrinth. Still with all the familiars swarming around, it was hard to get a good view of anything. Making a trail of bubbles, she climbed up to a higher point in the labyrinth.

(High point: +12 to defence [4 rounds] )

Looking around the area and spotting the...cult, of familiars. Hollie glanced around her with a small pit in her stomach, taking a steady breath she focused on the new kids, picturing her own shield around the shy looking boy in orange and the girl with the parasol, she cast a shield around them for the battle.

(Multi Shield on Martin and Isa, Can take 10+ full special in damage. Lasts for 5 rounds)

These intruders were such ingrates, attacking her and her congregation! Magdalene protects herself, as her Worshipers defend her.

Worshiper 1 runs past and smacks Martin (d10 to hit, 2dmg)

Worshiper 2 runs past and smacks Daphne (d10 tot hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 3 misses Hollie (d3 to hit)

Worshiper 4 runs past and jumps up to smack Sierra (NAT20 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 5 runs past and smacks Isa (NAT20 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 6 runs past and smacks Hollie (d17 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 7 runs past and smacks Daphne (d8 to hit, 1dmg)

Worshiper 8 misses Martin (d2 to hit)

Worshiper 9 runs past and smacks Martin (d9 to hit, 2dmg)

Worshiper 10 misses Isa (d2 to hit)

Worshiper 11 misses Sierra (d17 to hit)

Worshiper 12 runs past and smacks Hollie (d17 to hit, 5dmg)

Worshiper 13 runs past and smacks Daphne (d9 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 14 runs past and smacks Isa (d18 to hit, 5dmg)

Worshiper 15 misses Sierra (d16 to hit)

HEALTH

Daphne 49hp, Martin 60hp, +6 Isa 60hp +24, Sierra 54hp, Hollie 74hp

Magdalene 80hp, Worshiper x14 25hp, Worshiper 1 22hp

Daphne tried aiming again as the familiars scuttled at her but fumbled as they hit her, causing her to drop it. Shit she chided herself as she scrambles to pick it back up. (8 to hit - miss)

He threw another dagger into the back of one of the masked humanoids, gritting his teeth. Why did they have to be so tall and have so many of them- while the stupid centerpiece of a witch was so small and poised?!

(15+3 hit, 5 DMG to Worshiper 1)

Isa pulled her parasol closed before opening it again quickly, shards of ice flying at the witch. She lit up as the icicles hit home, feeling pride fill her. That was pretty good, wasn't it? She looked around at everyone else for confirmation.

(Nat 20, 6x2= 12 dmg)

Sierra stands back up and sneers. That fucker was going to pay. She swung everything she had in her wand at the little shit that managed to hit from all the way up there. Leaning back, she realized it was dry for once. Weird. She didn't even know it could do that. Sierra would need to check her soul gem after the battle.

(Gambit: 15 dmg; +12 def [3 rounds] )

Hissing in pain at the attack, Hollie swung out at one of the familiars that hit her, the blade of her spear reaching out in a wide arc, she cut into it.

"If anyone needs help let me know okay? Let me know"! She called out loudly, trying to keep a better eye on everyone else as they scattered among the familiars. God, why were there so many?

(Skilled attack, 11 to attack Worshipper 12, 4 damage)

Magdalene screams, sending out a wave of magic in all directions. (NAT20, 12dmg to ALL)

Worshiper 1 runs past and smacks Daphne (d14 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 2 runs past and smacks Hollie (d15 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 3 runs past and smacks Isa (d14 to hit, 2dmg)

Worshiper 5 runs past and smacks Martin (d14 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 6 punches itself in the face (NAT1, 3dmg)

Worshiper 7 runs past and smacks Hollie (d16 to hit, 4dmg)

The other Worshipers run around aimlessly

  
  


HEALTH

Daphne 37hp, Martin 54hp, Isa 60hp +12, Sierra 42hp, Hollie 62hp

Magdalene 68hp, Worshiper x12 13hp, Worshiper 1 5hp, Worshiper 12 9hp, Worshiper 4 DEAD

Daphne finally managed to pick her bow back up, shooting at the last familiar that hit her. This was a lot harder than Flow made it seem (14 to hit - 4 dmg to Worshiper 1)

"Nice." He gave a thumbs up to Isa. Then the sound hit, causing Martin to jump back. Retaliation came with him throwing a knife to it's head. "Now we pra- HOPE. Yeah, we hope it doesn't do that again." He shrugged. "Most likely it won't listen to us."

(11+3, 5 DMG to Witch and stunned for 2 rounds)

Isa uses her parasol to duck behind, returning the smack to the worshiper. She winced and peeked over the top. "Well... that happened."

(8+3 to return 14dmg to worshiper 3)

Sierra readjusted on her bubble, still feeling a bit winded. She turned the wand in her hand a bit, trying to figure out if it's better to just chuck it and summon a new one or try to figure out why it ran dry. 

(+12 def [2 rounds] )

"Hey! Hey Pom-Poms"! Hollie called out to the girl with green buns and a bow, focusing on the girl about her age she concentrated on healing her up.

"Guys, don't be afraid to fall back if it gets to be too much okay?"

(12 HP to Daphne)

Magdalene hisses, unable to move.

Worshiper 8 runs past and smacks Isa (d15 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 9 runs past and smacks Hollie (d18 to 6dmg)

Worshiper 10 runs past and smacks Martin (d10 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 11 runs past and smacks Daphne (d12 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 12 runs past and smacks Martin (d9 to hit, 2dmg)

Worshiper 13 runs past and smacks Isa (d16 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 14 runs past and smacks Daphne (d14 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 15 misses Sierra (d5 to hit)

The other Worshipers run around aimlessly

HEALTH

Daphne 42hp, Martin 46hp, Isa 60hp +19, Sierra 42hp, Hollie 56hp

Magdalene 63hp stunned 2 rounds, Worshiper x11 13hp, Worshiper 1 1hp, Worshiper 12 9hp, Worshiper 3 DEAD, Worshiper 4 DEAD

Martin went to hit the witch while it was down, only for another piece of glass to get hit instead. He ran back behind one of the pews, shaking from repeated hits. "God I fucking hate this churchhh." He groaned.

(7+3 missed)

Isa used her parasol to send a pair of snowflakes at her teammate, smiling as they stuck to his hand. "Hey, this should help some!" She called out.

(+2 to Martin's attack stat for 2 rounds)

Feeling the bubble start to lower, she shook her head. Couldn't get distracted by the details right now. Sierra dropped the wand and summoned a new one.

(+12 def [1 round] )

Taking another stuttering breath Hollie clenches her jaw again and reaches out further at everyone else in the battle, the three newbies and Sienna/Sara/God she will not end today without asking her name. Regardless she didn't need to know their names to send a burst of healing aura at them.

(Hippocratic Oath, 16 HP to Daphne, Martin, Sierra and Hollie. 2 more uses this battle)

Magdalene hisses, unable to move.

Worshiper 1 runs past and smacks Isa (d11 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 2 runs past and smacks Hollie (d17 to hit, 1dmg)

Worshiper 5 runs past and smacks Daphne (d9 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 6 misses Martin (d5 to hit)

The other Worshipers run around aimlessly

HEALTH

Daphne 54hp, Martin 60hp, Isa 60hp +16, Sierra 58hp, Hollie 71hp

Magdalene 63hp stunned 1 rounds, Worshiper x11 13hp, Worshiper 1 1hp, Worshiper 12 9hp, Worshiper 3 DEAD, Worshiper 4 DEAD

Daphne looked over to Hollie, who was she calling pom poms? "Its Daphne actually!" She called out before hitting the familiar that ran by her, turning it to dust. She was feeling better than earlier though did Holie do that? (16 to hit - 3 dmg to Worship 1)

"Oh, thanks!" He called out, going to hit the witch for real this time. At least this time the place, while technically not real, didn't smell musty and of nausea.

(13+3+2 hit, 3 DMG to Witch)

Isa shook out her parasol to send a few more icicles at the witch, smiling as they landed. "Everyone's doing good, right?" She called out.

(11+3 to hit, 3dmg to witch)

Swinging her wand straight at the witch, Sierra sends out a flurry of bubbles. Looks like her weapon was working again. "I'm good here!"

(14hit, 8dmg to witch)

The doll the witch had been explodes into a large black shape with many arms and a large, white mask-like face.

Happy that everyone seemed to be in one piece for now, Hollie charged at the witch, spear at the ready as the witch exploded into a black creepy looking mass, she tries to stop herself but skids to the ground, stabbing at the witch as she goes down.

(Knock Out, 19 to hit, 2 damage. Witch is stunned for 3 rounds)

Magdalene screams, looming large but unable to move or attack.

Worshiper 2 runs past and smacks Daphne (d7 to hit, 2dmg)

Worshiper 5 runs past and smacks Martin (NAT20 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 6 runs past and smacks Hollie (NAT20, 12dmg)

Worshiper 7 runs past and smacks Martin (d9 to hit, 1dmg)

Worshiper 8 runs past and smacks Sierra (d13 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 9 runs past and smacks Isa (d12 to 1dmg)

Worshiper 10 runs past and smacks Daphne (d13 to hit, 1dmg)

Worshiper 11 runs past and smacks Hollie (d17 to hit, 5dmg)

Worshiper 12 runs past and smacks Sierra (d19 to hit, 5dmg)

Worshiper 13 runs past and smacks Isa (d18 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 14 runs past and smacks Martin (d10 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 15 runs past and smacks Sierra (d19 to hit, 5dmg)

HEALTH

Daphne 51hp, Martin 48hp, Isa 60hp +9, Sierra 43hp, Hollie 54hp

Magdalene 47hp stunned 3 rounds, Worshiper x11 13hp, Worshiper 12 9hp, Worshiper DEAD, Worshiper 3 DEAD, Worshiper 4 DEAD

"I'm doing alright!" She replied to Isa, despite these annoying familiars. Daphne went to take aim at another familiar until she saw the little idol in the middle explode into something much larger and more like the kind of witch she had imagined, her shot missing the familiar she was aiming at in surprise. (3 - Miss)

"I-" Martin was cut off by the sound of both the doll breaking and his own yelp. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, stabbing the giant mess of inky blackness. Why. Why did it do that? It didn't have to, right?

(Nat 20, x2, 8 DMG to Witch)

Isa felt any remaining color drain from her face as she yelped and sent another shower of icicles at the witch. "A-are they all big like that?" she yelled as she ducked to hide behind a column.

(10+3 to hit, 4dmg)

Sierra swung at another familiar only to miss.

(10 miss)

Hollie scrambled to her feet, readying her spear again she stabbed into the witch but it felt like she didn't even scratch the damn thing. At least the witch seemed to be left prone from it's transformation. Maybe it was charging an attack? Hearing the others cry out in shock she tried to keep a calm face; "It's not often that they come with a second form like this! Don't worry, just keep fighting and let me know if you need healing or protection okay guys? I got your backs"!

(18 to hit, 1 damage)

Magdalene screams, looming large but unable to move or attack.

Worshiper 2 runs past and smacks Hollie (d19 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 5 runs past and smacks Sierra (d18 to hit, 2dmg)

Worshiper 6 runs past and smacks Martin (d10, 6dmg)

Worshiper 7 runs past and smacks Isa (d12 to hit, 5dmg)

Worshiper 8 runs past and smacks Daphne (d13 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 9 misses Daphne (d3 to hit)

Worshiper 10 misses Sierra (d4 to hit)

Worshiper 11 runs past and smacks Hollie (d16 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 12 runs past and smacks Sierra (d15 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 13 runs past and smacks Daphne (d4 to hit, 2dmg)

Worshiper 14 runs past and smacks Isa (d12 to hit, 1dmg)

Worshiper 15 runs past and smacks Hollie (d19 to hit, 6dmg)

HEALTH

Daphne 45hp, Martin 42hp, Isa 60hp +3, Sierra 38hp, Hollie 39hp

Magdalene 34hp stunned 3 rounds, Worshiper x11 13hp, Worshiper 12 9hp, Worshiper DEAD, Worshiper 3 DEAD, Worshiper 4 DEAD

Daphne stared up at the large witch before focusing back on a familiar, aiming at the one that just ran past her and shooting it. "How do you know if a witch will have one or two forms?" she asked, also hoping that they stopped at two. (12 to hit - 2 dmg to Worshiper 13)

Martin shook his arm, trying to get any feelings of panic and disgust out. "I'm gonna assume that- that if it's really small at first is- counts as a good sign." He replied, sinking another knife into the thing's face.

(16+3 hit, 8 DMG to Witch)

Isa shot another round of icicles out. "It's probably a good sign!"

(Nat 20, 4x2= 8dmg to witch)

Sierra shook her head at the group and started making more bubbles to get back up in the sky. Did it matter if it had one stage or two? Either way the goal is to hit it till it stays dead.

(High point: +13 def [4 rounds])

Hollie rolled her shoulders, a little bruised and bloodied from the witch's attack; she gave everyone a quick once over and took a calming breath. Focusing on them all again, she concentrated on healing them all.

(Hippocratic Oath, 9 HP to Daphne, Martin, Sierra and Hollie. 1 more use this battle)

Magdalene screams, looming large but unable to move or attack. 

Worshiper 2 runs past and smacks Hollie (NAT20 to hit, 4dmg)

Worshiper 5 runs past and smacks Sierra (d16 to hit, 3dmg)

Worshiper 6 runs past and smacks Martin (d13, 4dmg)

Worshiper 7 runs past and smacks Isa (d15 to hit, 5dmg)

Worshiper 8 runs past and smacks Daphne (d19 to hit, 1dmg)

Worshiper 9 runs past and smacks Daphne (d18 to hit 5dmg)

Worshiper 10 misses Sierra (d9 to hit)

Worshiper 11 misses Hollie (d5 to hit)

Worshiper 12 misses Sierra (d4 to hit)

Worshiper 13 runs past and smacks Daphne (d8 to hit, 6dmg)

Worshiper 14 misses Isa (d5 to hit)

Worshiper 15 runs past and smacks Hollie (d16 to hit, 5dmg) 

HEALTH

Daphne 43hp, Martin 47hp, Isa 58hp, Sierra 44hp, Hollie 39hp

Magdalene 18hp stunned 2 rounds, Worshiper x10 13hp, Worshiper 12 9hp, Worshiper 13 11hp, Worshiper 1 DEAD, Worshiper 3 DEAD, Worshiper 4 DEAD

Daphne turned her aim towards the witch and shot at it, there were just too many familiars to try getting rid of them all. (12 to hit - 4 dmg to Witch)

Martin made another shot at the witch, sighing. He was starting to get tired of just throwing knives at the thing until it died, but it was either that or just sit down and get hit.

(18+3 hit, 4 DMG to Witch)

Isa shot another round of icicles. "So, do these things actually die?" She asked.

(11+3 to hit, 2dmg)

Sierra stood on one of her bubbles and swung the rest at the witch. That thing needed to just hurry up and go down already.

(Gambit: 17dmg)

Hollie flinched as a barrage of bubbles assaulted around her, finishing it off. On Shaky knees she laughed in triumph as it went down.

"As you can see, yes. They do die" she replied to whichever one had asked that question, before ushering them out of the Labyrinth before it could collapse on them all.

"Good job everyone, do any of you still need healing"? She asked, her own body throbbing in pain.

The witch is dead!

Daphne watched as the teal Magi eviscerated the witch, waiting to see if it was going to come back again before hearing Hollie confirm that it died. These witches were a lot harder to get rid of than how Flow made it seem, she was kinda glad she waited before going into the labyrinth.

Martin raised his hand. "Yes- Maybe? I don't know-" He glanced at what remained of where the witch stood, a crumbled centerpiece and some shards of glass. "W- Ok I know this is going to sound, uh, very, stupid but... Why was the witch catholic?"

"I think she's just... having a bad day." Isa took a deep breath, pulling her hair out of her face. "Anyone wanna, um, get out of here? It's creepy."

Sierra shrugged, to Hollie. Honestly, the girl looked like she needed her own healing the most. She turned to Martin as he spoke, confusion clear on her face. "You question a Catholic witch and not any of the other weird things you've fought? I've fought a literal megaphone, poisonous mushrooms, and a weird thing that trapped a girl in a bird cage, yet catholicism is where you draw the line?"

Hollie shrugged, wincing as a pain zinged through her shoulder. Ugh, that injury wasn't gonna be fun. She put her hands on Martin's shoulders, both healing him up and ushering him and the others fully out of the labyrinth.

"You'll see all kinds of witches with all kinds of themes and aesthetics...it just, uh" she hesitates, who here knew?? "it just depends on the witch I guess? It's symbolic of something or some shit" she said, losing steam as she struggled for a way to casually explain it without explaining it.

"Anyone else need help?" She asked, dropping her transformation. She had a bruise the size of an apple forming on one side of her face and a couple of scratches here and there but that would be fine even without magic. If the others had fractures that was on her.

Daphne shook her head at Hollie, she felt fine if not just a little tired from fighting. She looked at the bubble girl as she started to rattled off some random sounding witches, "Wait, a witch trapped a girl?" she asked, they could do that?

He raised his hands in defensiveness. "I didn't realize that the weird mini eldritch horrors had an understanding of the immaculate conception of jesus christ! Thought they were just, like, taking vague concepts that we could maybe squeeze some meaning out of and using that as their own little flavor text of, being somewhat different than the last." Martin finally dropped his magi form, still on edge from everything.

Isa looked over herself. "I don't think I need anything. And I'm not sure I wanna touch anything else you guys've said with a twenty foot pole."

"I'm the last person to ask about all this witch stuff. I just stop witches from killing people and collect grief seeds. Best not to think too deeply about it very often or that's a one way ticket to despair. Oh, Hollie! Are you planning on heading home or do you have other things to do? I was thinking of going to check on Aeron after this," Sierra asked. If they were going to the same place, walking together wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Yeah, witches in Seaford have a habit of taking people. If you talk to Belladonna or Salem though, they can help with charms to keep loved ones safe"! Hollie explained, rubbing her shoulder before turning to face the teal-magi.

"Oh! Right! Yeah that sounds like a great plan! Lemmie-uh, lemme grab my bike and we can get there together" how to do this casually? She thought for a moment before looking at the newbies.

"Oh! Yeah, I don't know if you got it before but I'm Hollie, Hollie point. What're your names?" Sienna-Sara-Teal McGee would have to introduce herself with everyone else, right?

Daphne immediately thought about her moms, what if they were taken? Did the girl that got taken in the cage survive? Maybe she would have to ask Salem for help again... Looking back at Hollie, she gave her a weird look. She said her name in the labyrinth right? Or maybe she didn't hear her with all the commotion, "It's Daphne"

Martin was about to ask what was this despair' thing people kept mentioning, but then the conversation shifted without him. Dammit. "Name was Martin." He replied, wondering how exactly people were going to end up dispersing.


End file.
